Core A Administrative Project Abstract The administrative core will oversee the coordination of the Program as a whole. Specifically, it will be in charge of supervising the organizational structure and chain of responsibility. Weekly lab meetings, monthly program-wide meetings, quarterly internal advisory board meetings and annual external advisory board meetings will be coordinated and documented through this core. A biannual translational speaker series will also be coordinated by the core, in conjunction with advisory board meetings. The core will maintain records, interface with the NHLBI Program Officer, and maintain the Program's web site. The core will ensure optimal interactions between component projects and cores, and between the program and other relevant institutional programs. The core will supervise the proper and thorough execution of the data safety monitoring plan, and will aim to ensure that diversity targets are met. The core will ensure proper dissemination of information and resources acquired during the project. The core will ensure timely completion of all translational milestones to enable the Program to have an optimal clinical benefit for patients with severe asthma and cystic fibrosis.